Perdida
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: "—Draco...- las lagrimas vencieron la voluntad y rodaron por el rostro —¿Serías feliz si yo muriera?" Ella era lo contrario a la que Draco había considerado el amor de su vida, sin embargo estaban juntos y valía la pena intentarlo, buscar algo de luz.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa rubia_ J.K Rowling_.

**Se podría decir que es un Song-fic, aunque en si solo diría que la canción fue la que me inspiro y me pareció apropiado poner la letra entre el texto, aunque muchas/os pueden diferir sobre si la letra tiene algo que ver como lo que pasa.**

**La canción es de Ana Barbara, se llama Alma Perdida. Es el Opening de Mujeres Asesinas 3 y de hecho mientras lo veía la idea vino a mi mente y aquí tienen el resultado.**

**Sé que no es lo usual, menos en una pareja que "exige" grandes ****expectativas, porque él es Draco y ella una desconocida. Pero bueno, yo y mis locas ideas. Espero que les guste o mínimo que me digan si no les gustó. **

* * *

><p><strong>Perdida<strong>

Lloraba desconsoladamente, vociferando reproches en su contra, golpeando el espejo de cuerpo completo frente a ella. Se odiaba, se maldecía, se quería morir. No era capaz de controlar sus emociones, había perdido esa habilidad desde el momento en que había perdido a su primer hijo, desde que se había enterado que su esposo tenía amantes, entre ellas a la maldita leona del trió dorado. Ni siquiera podía pensar en su nombre. Desde aquellos momentos su auto-control se había esfumado y los episodios de histeria eran más recurrentes, sobre todo cuando el rubio salía en las noches y ella se quedaba sola en la cama, observándose en el gran espejo que estaba enfrente.

Siempre terminaba así: Maldiciéndose, reprochándose todo lo que había pasado, llorando y sufriendo. Lo peor o mejor del caso es que no culpaba a Draco o los demás por lo que le pasaba, si no se culpaba a ella misma. Se sentía pequeña y menuda, tan poca cosa que si pudiera maldecirse así misma con la varita, lo haría.

—¡Maldita seas! - le gritaba a su reflejo, observando con desprecio su rostro enrojecido por el llanto, la mueca de dolor y como sus obres se veían aun más verdes con las lagrimas. —¡Te odio! ¡Es tu culpa! - en su cabeza no concebía el porque su esposo le hacía eso. ¿Por qué se había casado con ella si al final de cuentas parecía no amarla? ¿Era acaso por qué ella no era bella? ¿No era inteligente? ¿No era buena? ¿Era porque ella al igual que él llevaba la marca tenebrosa en su brazo?

**Soy la que siempre se entrego al amor**

**La que ha sufrido sin una ****razón**

**Quien predico sin una ****bendición**

Miró la marca curiosamente y luego frunció el ceño para enterrarse las uñas de su otra mano y rasgar la delicada piel de su antebrazo. Le dolió endemoniadamente, gritó desde el fondo de su alma, desgarrándose no solo la piel si no también la garganta con aquel grito brutal. Las gotas de sangre comenzaron a brotar lentamente, espesas y oscuras, cayendo y manchando la alfombra gris de la habitación.

Volvió a mirarse en el espejo, observando la escena de si misma y recordó el pasado. No era la primera vez que ella estaba así, no era la primera vez que sufría por Draco por gusto propio. No tenía razón para lastimarse tanto, bien podía ser una "esposa normal" y solo quedarse dormida por tanto llorar o ahogarse en alcohol hasta perder la conciencia del tiempo y el espacio. Pero por alguna razón no era capaz de eso. Necesitaba sentir el dolor de su alma reflejado en su cuerpo. Solo debía recordar años atrás...

¿Cuantas veces no se arrodilló ante el señor tenebroso, suplicando por la vida de Draco? Por que el chico no cumplía del todo las cosas como Voldemort quería ¿Cuantos Crucios no recibió para luego enterarse que mientras ella sufría su amor se revolcaba con su hermana y Pansy? Ella soportaba el dolor mientras él se divertía. Sufría por alguien más, por alguien que nunca la valoró ni la valoraría. Y sin embargo seguía allí, firme a su lado, cargando con culpas ajenas, sonriendo cuando quería llorar, dando aliento cuando ella ya no podía respirar.

Se había dejado marcar para estar junto a él, se había vuelto una asesina para cubrirle las espaldas, lo había dado todo, había dejado sus principios para apoyarlo y al final del camino él le dio la espalda, juzgándola por sus actos. Él se había pasado al otro bando sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de llevarla con él. No. Él la había dejado caer en aquel tiempo y actualmente aun lo hacía.

**Soy la que humillada suplico ****perdón**

**Mi fe perdida me dejo una herida**

**No había otra salida, no había redención**

Había matado a tantos en aquella guerra, había perdido toda esperanza y solo le quedo morir o matar. Obviamente había decidido matar... ¿Cuantos no habían quedado en el suelo inmóviles, como petrificados, pero nunca más volverían a moverse? Aun podía recordar tantos rostros con los ojos abiertos y vacíos. Aun sentía el miedo, el fuego, podía escuchar los gritos desgarradores, las maldiciones, la angustia de buscar entre esos inmóviles al rubio que tanto amaba.

Pero no lo había encontrado, solo hasta que los aurores la apresaron por la marca tenebrosa, fue cuando lo vio de nuevo. Él y su padre estaban siendo juzgados, pero salieron librados por las acciones de Narcisa y el testimonio de Harry.

Lucius y su mujer fueron quien abogaron por ella. Por ellos fue que no había terminando en una desolada celda muriendo de inanición. No por él. A él le hubiera dado lo mismo que la mataran, ante los ojos del que un día fue el príncipe de Slytherin, ella era una mocosa jugando a ser la villa del cuento creyéndose la heroína. Y algo así había sido. Se había unido a los "malos" pensando que podía ser la diferencia, pero solo termino siendo una más. Una más que había caído con todo el imperio de terror. Una más que se quedo sin sueños, rodeada de pesadillas y llena de culpas.

**Tan injusto es mi pasado**

**La condena esta a mi lado**

En ocasiones se sentía la victima y luego la verdugo. Pasaba de un extremo a otro con tanta facilidad, que bien podía declararse como desequilibrada emocional. Eso era otra cosa más que posiblemente Draco encontraba detestable en ella.

En los últimos años su única razón para sonreír le había durado poco menos de tres semanas. Ni cuando se había comprometido con Malfoy, ni cuando escuchó el seco y desabrido "acepto" de Draco en el altar, tampoco cuando él bajo los efectos del alcohol le quito su virginidad, nada de eso la había hecho feliz, aun cuando había sido lo que siempre había sido soñado, no fue feliz porque nada fue como lo había deseado, todo fue obligación, lo había conseguido por estupideces y no podía disfrutarlo. Sin embargo había tenido una razón para sonreír, para sentirse feliz y había sido cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada.

Su marido no la entendía, de hecho nadie entendía como una mocosa de 19 años llena de miedos y traumas fuera feliz de traer al mundo un hijo que sería señalado porque sus padre habían sido dos mortifagos. Mas a ella no le importaba, se había ilusionado y con el pasar de los días la actitud del rubio con ella había cambiado un poco, se había endulzado y hasta parecía que no la odiaba. Todo había sido como grageas de fresas y miel, hasta que se topó con una amarga con sabor a sangre, a muerte, a desolación.

El menudo cuerpo de Astoria no soportó el embarazo y a las tres semanas perdió al bebé. Los medimagos le dijeron que con cuidados y tratamientos podría llegar a tener uno más adelante. ¿Pero como? Si su esposo no la podía ni ver y mucho menos después de eso. Después de ese pequeño destello de esperanza y luz todo se había puesto más oscuro.

Y es que Draco no tenía que decir nada, no tenía que dedicarle una mirada, bastaba con que le diera la espalda y se fuera en el oscuro silencio de la noche y no volviera hasta que el sol quemaba. No comían juntos, no dormían juntos, no hacían nada juntos, ni siquiera se podría decir que "vivian" juntos en aquella majestuosa mansión de la familia Malfoy.

**Tengo culpa**

**Siento que ahora yo**

**Solo soy...**

Eran simplemente dos extraños bajo el mismo techo. Ella lo amaba en silencio, sufría por voluntad y añoraba morirse para que él fuera feliz. Lo supo cuando vio que el Slytherin y la Gryffindor cruzaron una mirada antes de dejar el ministerio de Magia. Si ella no existiera posiblemente Draco hubiera tenido el valor de luchar por el amor de su vida, en lugar de quedarse a lado de una mujer marchita.

No resistió más y de la misma forma en la que se había se había arañado el brazo comenzó a hacerlo con su vientre. Sintiendo el calor de la piel comenzando a abrirse, dejando fluir la sangre que parecía quemarle y reconfortarle.

—¿Por qué? - comenzó a hablar de nuevo, entre sollozos, ahogándose entre el llanto y el dolor — Tu eras todo lo que quería. Solo tú. ¿Por qué no estás? - era difícil entender a quien se refería, pues ni ella misma sabía para quien eran las palabras. Bien podían ser para el bebé que debía de estar en su vientre, pero que desgraciadamente no estaba o también podían ser para su esposo quien seguramente estaría calentando el lecho de alguna mujer cualquiera o peor aun, susurrándole su amor prohibido a la sangre sucia. —¡VUELVE! - el grito fue desgarrador y retumbó por toda la residencia, algunos elfos domésticos se alarmaron y...

**¡Un alma perdida!**

**En mis manos se te fue la vida**

**Tu recuerdo la enterró perdida**

Había llegado temprano. Esa había sido la noche definitiva. Había hablado con Hermione sobre todo y cuando decía todo, se refería a eso, a todo. Habían recordado "viejos tiempos", hablaron de su amor pasado, de la pasión de adolescentes que vivieron y las razones por las que se casaron con otras personas. Granger dejó claro que había empezando a sentir algo por Weasley durante la guerra y que al igual que Draco se había vuelto "el premio" en recompensa. Ron la amaba y después de todo lo que había pasado hubiese sido injusto quedarse solo porque ella amaba a otro que aun seguía en la lista de enemigos. De la misma forma Astoria era la señora Malfoy porque habría sido una injusticia quedarse sola y devaluada por haber hecho tantas tonterías en nombre del amor que le tenía a Draco, y él, con presión de sus padres, la aceptó, pues sabía que ni queriendo podría estar con una mujer que no tuviera la sangre limpia.

Pero ahora, un par de años después, las cosas habían cambiado completamente. Ella estaba enamorada de su esposo y no quería engañarlo más. Él sabía que le estaba haciendo mal a su esposa. Después de decir un resumen de toda su vida y porque ahora ya no sentían lo mismo, llegaron a un acuerdo no volverse a tratar más que como conocidos, amigos tal vez, pero no más. Además que el tema estaría enterrado para siempre, lo que había pasado, ya era pasado y no volverían a hablar de eso.

Había llegado a la casa para hablar con Astoría. Observó la ventana de su habitación en el tercer piso, la luz estaba prendida. Se mordió el labio inferior y tomando valor decidió subir y hablar con ella, pero apenas abrió las puertas de la mansión un grito inundo el ambiente, un grito agudo que solo podía ser de su esposa. No tardó dos segundos en saber que era un grito para él y que si no llegaba a tiempo con ella la perdería. Gritó como pidiendo tiempo a su favor, pero era dudoso que la chica lo escuchara, así que obligando a sus piernas a reaccionar, emprendió una carrera.

—¡Astoria! - subió corriendo las escaleras, cayéndose y tropezando un par de veces, maldiciendo por no poder "aparecer" simplemente. Cuando llegó se quedo petrificado, temeroso, aterrado. La chica estaba tirada sobre el suelo y había mucha sangre en la alfombra, por unos instantes pensó que estaba muerta, hasta que se percató del suave movimiento provocado por la respiración.

—¿Draco...? - murmuró girándose lentamente en el suelo, dejando que los mechones de su cabello cubrieran su rostro, así como sus manos aun manchadas de sangre cayeron sin gracia frente a ella, cubriendo discretamente las profundas heridas que tenía en su cuerpo, creando una escena que le había provocado escalofríos al recién llegado. Nunca espero encontrarla así, así como ella no esperaba que él llegara tan temprano — ¿Estabas con... ella? - hablaba pausadamente, esforzándose porque su voz no se quebrara.

**Me gritaban voces asesinas**

**Proclamando que ahora soy...**

**Un alama perdida**

Él no supo que contestar. En el camino se había hecho varias promesas para que su relación con su esposa mejorara, y entre ellas iba incluida la de no mentirle otra vez y hablar todo con la verdad. Negarlo sería mentirle, pero asistir sería muy doloroso para ella. Aun cuando ya deducía que Astoria no era tonta y debía de saber todo lo que pasaba, nunca se había enfrentado a decirlo directamente. Se limitó a bajar la cabeza y asistir en un movimiento.

Escuchó unos quejidos y levantó la vista, topándose con la castaña incorporándose un poco para mirarlo mejor con los ojos vidriosos.

—Draco... - las lagrimas vencieron la voluntad y rodaron por el rostro, pero se las seco con la mano, consiguiendo que ahora su rostro se manchara de sangre, dándole un toque aun peor a la escena, considerando lo que estaba por decir — ¿Serías feliz si yo muriera? - la pregunta brotó de sus labios con una naturalidad que más que preguntaba parecía una casual afirmación. Ella le estaba diciendo que se quería morir, que estaba así porque quería hacerlo feliz.

—¿Como dices eso? - los ojos del heredero Malfoy se abrieron desmesuradamente. No creía lo que estaba viendo, mucho menos lo que acaba de escuchar. Entendía que Astoria estaba mal por haber perdido al bebe que llevaba en su vientre, también había sido un golpe duro para él, pero no concebía que la castaña pensara en la muerte. La sangré se le había helado desde que al entrar a la mansión había escuchado aquel grito desgarrador. Se sentía responsable de aquello, se sentía culpable por nunca haberle dado una mano, una palabra de aliento, un poco de cariño. La niña siempre le había mendigado atención y él se había limitado a darle la espalda y buscar cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Serías feliz? - volvió a insistir. Ya estaba preparada para la respuesta. Solo esperaba ese "si" para ponerse de pie y correr a la ventana, dudaba que sobreviera a la caída de un tercer piso sobre firme mármol.

—No – contestó firmemente ante la insistencia. Acercándose con paso largo hasta a ella.

Debía admitir que había sido un perro y que no era hasta ahora que caía en cuenta de ello. Que hasta que no vio a la pequeña Greengrass sangrando y tirada sobre la alfombra, calló en cuenta de que no soportaba la idea de perderle. Que le quería un poco, que estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ella, desde Hogwarts se había acostumbrado a la falda que revoloteaba por los pasillos siguiéndolo de forma acosadora.

Siempre se había esforzado por mantenerla lejos, primero porque Daphne le había dicho que no se metiera con su hermana, que no le rompiera los sueños de chiquilla enamorada, y él siguió el consejo y no la desilusiono al volverla una más de su lista, porque en ese tiempo él amaba a Hermione y se divertía cuanta podía. Luego vino la guerra y siguió guardando la distancia porque se sentía culpable de que lo que en un momento fue una inocente niña de mejillas coloradas y sonrisa boba se trasformara en una mortifago solo por él, cuando él no la podía amar como ella quería. Finalmente ya casado, buscó darle "libertad" para que fuera feliz, pensando que él nunca la podría hacerla feliz. Y ese era el resultado de todo aquello.

**Soy la que oculto su miedo por verdad**

**Quien de rodillas imploro piedad**

**La que jugo a perder su libertad**

—¿No? - se veía confundida. Confundiendo también a Draco, quien no creía que de verdad la niña pesaba que él al quería muerta, que la odiaba. ¿De verdad había sido tan malo con ella?

—¡No, Astoria! ¡No! - gritó reafirmando su respuesta, mirándole desaprobadoramente —¿Que demonios te pasa? ¿En que estas pensando? - la voz sonó fría, disimulando el miedo y demás cosas que le recorrían en el cuerpo —¿Por qué te haces esto? ¿Donde esta la Astoria que recorría los pasillos de Hogwarts dando saltos con esa sonrisa boba? - el tono pasó a ser uno de nostalgia. Podía recodar esa falda que se mecía de un lado a otro mientras ella caminaba dando esos altos saltos como si fuera una rana de chocolate, pero despidiendo ese aroma a vainilla y esa carita de una pequeña ángel, con su nariz de boton, las mejillas como manzanas y el cabello caoba con reflejos dorados cuando le daba la luz.

Pero ahora era no era así. Usaba largos vestidos negros, como los que usaba cuando estaba a los servicios del lord tenebroso. Caminaba lentamente, como arrastrando los pies, como si fuera un fantasma, y no salía de la habitación, a penas y bajaba al comedor o a la biblioteca. Su cabello a pesar de estar siempre pulcramente arreglado ya no brillaba bajo el sol, porque solo estaba en la penumbra. Sus mejillas habían perdido el color, y la expresión de su rostro era seria, además de que había cambiado a un perfume simple algo como rosas y sabrá Merlín que más, nada que ver con ese de Vainilla que si lo recordaba, le hubieran dado ganas de morderle el cuello.

—Tu no me amas... - se giro lentamente para verse en el espejo —... yo no te haría falta - susurró, poniéndose de pie sin apartar los ojos del espejo. Podía divisar a su espaldas las obres de plata llenas de angustia. ¿Falsa? ¿Verdadera? ¿Compación? Draco no era frió, ella si. Ella si era mala, por eso él prefería a Hermione. Ella solo era la fachada, la sangre pura, la niña linda con apellido renombrado, la fiel a la causa. Lucius y Narcisa había obligado a su hijo a casarse con ella como "compensación" porque la impertinente adolescente había hecho idoteses por amor y merecía algo a cambio.

En ocasiones pensaba que estar con los demás mortifagos en Askaban sería mejor que estar en esa casa fría y llena de soledad, rodeada de todo lujo, pero sin una gota de amor, sin esperanza, sin consuelo, sin nada. Se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, al no ser capas de sostenerse en pie. Se sentía cansada, cansada de todo, incluso de vivir. Él la quiso levantar pero ella hizo ademán de apartarse y prefirió limitarse a responder.

—Ya te dije que eso es mentira – contestó sin pensar en el contra ataque que recibiría. Astoria levanto la mano, manchando con sangre el espejo donde los dos se reflejaban, formando un corazón con la sangre.

—Tú la amas. A ella. A Hermione Granger. - lo había dicho, había dicho su nombre completo y no había dolido tanto como pensó que dolería — Niégalo – exigió, volteando el rostro desafiante, paseando los dedos llenos de sangre por su cuello, mentón y rostro. Draco pudo observar como la marca tenebrosa de la chica estaba herida y también visualizo mejor las heridas en el vientre, confirmando la culpabilidad que la aun adolescente sentía.

**Hoy crucificada de mi voluntad**

**Le pido a Dios que no me de su ausencia**

**Pido por clemencia ya no puedo mas**

—Perdóname... - susurró, dejándose caer para abrazarla con fuerza. No podía negar su amor por Hermione, no era tan fácil solo hacer como si nada de aquello no hubiese pasado. Pero él quería amarla, quería que los dos salieran adelante. No era valiente, nunca lo había sido, posiblemente ella tenía más valor que él, pero tenía que sacar fuerza de algún lado para mantenerlos a los dos en pie o terminarían muy mal, en especial ella.

—No te tienes que disculpar – su voz temblaba, era extraño que él la abrazara, la ultima vez que lo había hecho fue cuando aun estaba embarazada, antes de que demostrara que no servía ni para mujer. Nuevamente la culpa volvió y necesidad de sufrir se hizo precente, pues una de las muertes que no podía olvidar era la que había sucedido apenas unos días atrás dentro de su propio cuerpo. Si al dormir tenía pesadillas de la guerra, al despertar no pasaba un segundo sin que el dolor la llenara por la muerte de su bebé.

—Yo nunca quise hacerte daño – afirmó sin soltarla — Simplemente, pensé que era lo mejor para ti. Me equivoqué, como en muchas cosas, me equivoqué contigo, pero no te quería lastimar, te lo juro.

—No hace falta, Draco – no le daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Incluso pensaba que se había quedado dormida y eso era un sueño o una alucinación — Entiendo perfectamente tus razones, no me tienes porque explicar nada.

Realmente le quedaba claro como habían sido las cosas y lo ultimo que necesitaba era que le recordaran que él le tenía lastima y que además de todo ahora parecía sentirse culpable por todo lo que ella hacía y sufría. Lo único que realmente le ayudaría en esos momentos era que Draco buscara su felicidad y la dejara sufrir. No es que fuera la clásica mártir que decía que la felicidad de su ser amado era su felicidad, aunque no fuera con ella. Pero si era una mujer que tenía claro que si seguían juntos solo se causarían daño y un día, Merlín no quisiera, terminarían matándose.

**Tan injusto es mi pasado**

**La condena esta a mi lado**

—Yo te quiero explicar – aseguró sin estar muy seguro de que fuera bueno dar explicaciones que podían ser dolorosas.

—No hace falta. No tienes porque – siempre había sido insistente y firme, no importaba lo mal que estuviera. Se apartó un poco y lo miró, intentando sonreír sin lograrlo — Anda vete, aun puedes hacerlo. Sé que eres listo y sabes cual es el mejor camino, toma una buena decisión... - la voz se disolvió con el recuerdo de como la había dejado a su suerte en aquella terrible guerra, aun dudoso y todo lo que fuera, al final había tomado la mejor decisión, que era apoyar a Potter, a los buenos, a Hermione.

—Quiero estar contigo – claro que él era caprichoso y difícilmente podían hacerlo cambiar de opinión, y Draco ya había tomado una decisión — Eres mi esposa... - guardó silencio unos segundos, sintiendo como el cuerpo entre sus brazos se tensaba, poniéndose a la defensiva. Se aproximó a su oído para susurrar de manera grave y casi seductora — Te quiero, Astoria. Y no te voy a dejar – sentenció, abrazándola con firmeza.

—No te hagas esto Draco – susurró en el mismo tono que su esposo lo había hecho, le daba miedo romper esa admosfera de intimidad entre ellos. Era la primera vez que los dos estaban así, parecía un sueño — Mereces algo mejor, alguien como ella. Nadie te culparía por dejar a una mujer loca y que fue una mortifago – sentenció, alejándose un poco para levantar el brazo y mostrarle la marca que era algo difusa bajo la sangre seca en las cortadas.

—Yo también lo fui – Malfoy se levantó la manga de su camisa, reafirmandole a Astoria sus palabras, mostrandole la marca que, al igual que ella, él poseía — No te voy a dejar por una tontería como esa – levanto la mano y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella, los dedos de las dos manos que poseían la marca del lord tenebroso.

**Tengo culpa**

**Siento que ahora yo**

**Solo soy...**

Eran dos, dos ex-mortifagos, cargando culpas ajenas, con las manos manchadas de sangre, con remordimientos de una guerra en la que se vieron envueltos sin haberlo querido. Eran culpables, aun cuando Potter había evitado que fueran a Askaban ellos difícilmente se dejarían de sentirse culpables. Y aunque lamentablemente nunca podrían cambiar el pasado, aun podían cambiar su futuro, solo necesitaban estar seguros. Ella necesitaba estar segura de que Draco no la dejaría caer como antes, no le daría la espalda más, y él necesitaba estar seguro de dos cosas: si ella aun lo amaba y si él la llegaría a amar.

Desgraciadamente esas respuestas solo las daría el tiempo y por ahora solo les quedaba seguir juntos y dar lo mejor de si. Astoria necesitaría aprender que dar lo mejor de ella no significaba morir por él, y el necesitaba entender que no le hacía daño estando cerca, que al contrario su parecencia era vital para ella. Pero nuevamente, solo el tiempo diría el rumbo que tomarían las cosas, por ahora, habían dado un paso hacía adelante, pues era la primera vez en todo su matrimonio y en toda su vida que mantenían una conversación.

—Te amo, Draco – fue un murmuro, ahogado por el llanto. Astoria solo se acurrucó en él, le dolía todo y no solamente dolor físico, pero aun así quería seguir con él, a pesar de todo quería seguir con él y rogaba porque aquello no fuera un sueño del que fuera a despertar.

—Te quiero – si bien no podía decir "te amo" o palabras mayores, no se quedaría callado nunca más, el silencio era peor y si lo sabría él. Le hizo un hueco en su regazo, acomodándola para que no se lastimara mucho, besó su frente y dejó que se durmiera. Él mismo fue vencido por el sueño en algún momento. Esa noche ninguno de los dos tubo pesadillas, aun cuando la noche había sido un verdadero caos, el subconsciente de cada uno se aferraba a las ilusiones de soñar con algo mejor, algo que hace mucho tiempo ninguno de los dos había tenido.

* * *

><p><strong>Las que leen mi otro fic, no se asusten que esta Astoria no se hará presente en ningún momento de la historia.<br>Comentarios, criticas, tomatasos y demás, todo es bien recibido, soy consciente que esto no es magnifico, pero es una idea que no me podía sacar de la cabeza. Supongo que ando algo afectada por mi desamor propio y en alguna parte debo sacar mi caos interior jejeje... besos y gracias por leer :3 **


End file.
